


You Taste Like Mountain Dew Red/ Rich Needs To Be More Chill

by Vervan_Capric



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine the Angel, Dear Evan Hansen reference if you squint, Hickeys, Lowkey Rich/Jake, M/M, Michael in the Bathroom, My First Contribution, My first fic, Rated T for Lowkey Sexual Stuff, Rich being Rich, so many references, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vervan_Capric/pseuds/Vervan_Capric
Summary: Michael and Jeremy in the bathroom at a party.Rich placing bets on his friends love lives.Christine is an angel.Based on the OTP Prompt"You and I are getting rowdy behind closed doors, to bad we left the door unlocked."





	You Taste Like Mountain Dew Red/ Rich Needs To Be More Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first fic, and my first fic for BMC!
> 
> I wanted to help add to this growing fanbase so here you are.

All Jeremy knew was that he regretted not kissing Michael earlier.

With the SQUIP ordeal long in the past, and their friendship stronger than ever, it was a complete mystery how Jeremy remained so oblivious.

It wasn't until now, in Jake's bathroom, like that fight long ago, that Jeremy understood.

"Y-you like me." 

Michael nodded vigorously, "Yeah dude! You ever wonder why I never washed the R-I-E-N-D-S off my backpack? Or the fact I got so upset when you tried to ignore me? Or when I wasn't as disturbed as I should have been when you decided to call me when you were jacking off that one time? It's cause I freaking like you! You're my player two after all!"

That's about where Jeremy's brain stopped functioning.

"Uh..."

Michael rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Here, let me make this easier." Then he kissed Jeremy. All chill like. Except for the fact his face was redder than a tomato. Though, Jeremy was sure he wasn't one to talk.

Jeremy hoped he was an okay kisser. He didn't really do it much, but then again, neither did Michael, so maybe he wouldn't notice?

Alas, oxygen was required for both boys and they were forced to separate from sucking face.

"You understand yet dude?"

Jeremy ran a shaking hand over his lips.

"You taste like mountain dew red." Then, they were kissing again, a passionate embrace filled with pent up love and emotion from years of ignoring it.

"Michael-" Jeremy was cut off by a decidedly not manly sound that escaped from his throat as Michael nipped his jawline.

"Remember when I told you, you were cooler than a vintage cassette? Well, I lied. You're cooler than that AND Crystal Pepsi."

Jeremy didn't think it was possible for him to grow redder, and he was sure if the Squip was still implanted in his mind he would have so many push-ups to do right now.

At some point, Jeremy doesn't exactly remember, he ended up being low-key high-key pinned to the wall with Michael leaving large uh... "love bites" up his neck when a loud laugh interrupted their less than innocent moment.

"GAY!!!!" It was Rich. In all his short, poorly dressed splendor. On his tail was Jake, now being followed by Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, and finally Christine, "I told you guys they'd hook up! You owe me big!"

Jeremy and Michael watched in stunned silence as Jake, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke handed Rich each 10 dollars.

"You couldn't wait one more day could you guys?" Jake grumbled, glaring at Rich as he began to count his haul.

"Guys, maybe we should leave the lovebirds alone." Christine said, like the perfect angel she was, "Plus, you guys all owe me too, as I said they would get together by the end of the day." 

And with that, the door closed again, leaving a bright red Jeremy who lost count of the push-ups he would have had to do by this point and a grinning Michael.

"So, you know you're my favourite person right?"

 

BONUS!!!

Rich closed the door behind him, humming to himself as he flopped on the couch.

"There so cute together!" Jenna squealed, tapping frantically on her phone, probably to share the news.

"Like Romeo and Juliet." Christine added, "I'm happy for them. It's obvious Michael is so totally into him. Has been for forever."

"Wonder how long until they bang?" Jake asked to no one in particular, "I mean, who would be the bottom between the two, they're both so... Virgin?"

"Jeremy."

"Michael." Christine and Rich replied simultaneously.

"It's just that-"

"Jeremy is always way more awkward."

"Though Michael is probably going to try to have Jeremy take the lead."

"That's stupid, it's obviously Jeremy who we'll all be hearing soon."

"You wanna bet?"

"C-C-C-Come on, let's go."

BONUS BONUS!!!

Rich glared as Michael and Jeremy shuffled out if the bathroom, both noticably more disheveled since they entered.

"I lost 600 big ones because of you two. Why couldn't you become a man Jeremy?"

Michael gave Rich a look before stage whispering, "Why couldn't you become a man that night with Jake, Rich? I mean, you're pretty loud."

Rich turned a rashy shade of red before crossing his arms over his pint-sized chest.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU GUYS!!!"

Jeremy grew a shit-eating grin on his face before placing a hand on Rich's shoulder.

"Yo Hamlet, be more chill."

**Author's Note:**

> I so wanted to add the 
> 
> "MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!!!" Line in here, but I didn't know where. 
> 
> :(
> 
> But, overall, hoped you liked it.
> 
> Who knows, I might write some more.


End file.
